You're Jealous
by Diana Val Potter
Summary: It's a one-shot of the Next Generation. Is an incest of the cousins, Molly II and Fred II, recounts the first time that began with this adventure.


**You're Jealous**

**AN: **This one-shot was Written in Spanish for me and a friend did me the favor of translating in English

**Disclaimer:** Am I British, dirty rich, a genius and creator of the Potter series? Sadly not.

**You know the drill: Read&Enjoy/Review.**

* * *

><p>She was sitting on the grass absentmindedly reading a muggle book Aunt Hermione had recommended while she gazed at the lake; listening to the almost silent footsteps of the gnomes who hoped not to be captured by the inhabitants of the Burrow.<p>

She had already stopped reading. In that moment her thoughts were focused on one person; she couldn't stop thinking about him. His soft caresses, his sweet kisses that began to make her sigh.

What had begun as fight after fight ended in hugs and passionate kisses in secret; without anyone finding out. She had gotten over the phase of denial, the phase of "I'm one year older than him", "We're cousins, what we have cannot be", "He's a player and only wants sex". Her mind didn't linger on those thoughts anymore. As a matter of fact, she limited herself to reciprocate the kisses her cousin gave her after a heated argument.

"Molly." she heard her name being called not so far away from where she sat.

She felt how someone rested their hand on her shoulder, sat beside her and took a deep breath.

"Could you bake some brownies, please? Everyone is kind of hungry and well…" said Lucy.

"Can't nana Molly make them this time, Lu?"

"We already asked and she said no because the mere aroma cloys her. So… what do you say? Will you bake some?" asked her sister as she gave her a pleading look.

"Oh well… it's not like I have a choice now, do I? I'll be there in a minute." I said, giving in to my sister's bambi eyes.

Lucy smiled at her in gratitude as she got up and ran to where some of her cousins sat. They looked a little bored while they played wizard chess and tested some of the new inventions Uncle George created for Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

"Guys, Molly said yes!" she told them.

Some of them turned to look at her gratefully. She notices how their expressions changed from bored to happy at the news.

Molly got up, closing the book she had attempted to read and dusted of some dirt from her jeans.

The gnomes and the lake reminded her of when the secret hugs and kisses began. The day felt the same to her. The only things missing were their shouting, and her cousin standing in front of her.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Molly! I just wanted to tell you…" he didn't have a chance to finish when his cousin began to yell at him:<p>

""I don't care! I don't care you have two dates, that they're on the same day; I don't care what you do with your life, Fred!"

Molly was red with fury. She felt how jealousy ate her inside out, even if she didn't want to admit it. Fred just stood there open-mouthed, stunned by his cousin's sudden reaction. It was obvious he wanted to bother her and see her jealous for quite some time. He had begun to think of her in a different way, not just like his cousin. Seeing her like this was exactly what he had hoped to achieve. He never imagined she would get this angry, though. But that didn't stop him from continuing and making her angrier; taking advantage of her jealousy and rage by saying:

"You're jealous. You're _so_ jealous!"

This time, it was she who looked stunned. Her shouting stopped completely as she stared at him, shocked.

"What did you just say?" her voice sounded skeptical, unsure of what she heard.

"I said you're jealous." He said, confirming her fears.

"I am not." She said through gritted teeth.

"You are. Admit it, cousin. You _like _me." Said he as her face got even redder.

Fred was enjoying seeing her angry and with that tinge of red that covered her cheeks that shouted "I am going to kill you!"

Molly threw the thick book she was holding at the red-headed boy, aiming for his face. Fred moved out of reflex and barely evaded getting hit by that tremendous volume. She cursed under her breath and continued ranting.

"Look, I'm not jealous. And don't you think for even a second that I like you because, in case you haven't heard, we're _cousins_." She said, emphasizing the last word as if talking to a small child.

"Being cousins shouldn't stop us." He said as he stepped closer to her.

Molly stepped back as she saw him approach her, almost tripping on a stone that lay on the ground behind her.

"Stay away." She told Fred sternly.

"Relax, I won't do anything to you." He said as he took one more step toward her.

"I know you. You want something, Fred. It's written all over your face."

He rolled his eyes and in that moment he wished Molly didn't talk so much so that he could get what he wanted. Instead of answering her, he kept stepping closer to her until she had her back against a tree. Then he took her by the waist.

"You're jealous." He said again.

"No, I'm no-"she didn't get to finish as he interrupted her by pressing his lips against hers.

He kissed her and Molly tried to break free from his strong arms; she couldn't. She began to lose herself in the adrenaline she felt and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Her fingers threaded themselves in his red hair and he held her to him, kissing her deeply.

That memory is the reason they started sneaking around, keeping their feelings a secret from everybody else. What would happen if they ever found out? She didn't want to know.

* * *

><p>"You know, Molly? You still have some dirt here" he said as he dusted of the dirt from her behind.<p>

"Thanks" she muttered as her cheeks reddened.

"How about we stay here for a while?" asked he.

"I don't think we can. I've got to go and bake some brownies for the gluttons of our cousins." She said as she began to walk away.

He grabbed her arm, stopping her, and turned her around.

"I think you should put your book down because you're going to want to hit me after this." He said with a smile.

She rolled her eyes and set her book on the ground.

"What's going on, Fred?" she asked.

"This," he said as he got closer and kissed her lips lightly "I've got a date tomorrow"

Molly didn't answer. She picked her book up and began walking away, leaving her cousin alone.

"You're jealous!" he yelled at her retreating back. But she stopped and turned around abruptly to throw her book at him.

"I lied! I don't have a date!" he said as she aimed that thick volume at his head.

She rolled her eyes, turned around and began walking toward the kitchen. She smiled to herself and ran the rest of the way until she reached it.

"It's brownie time."


End file.
